Archives of Akatsuki
by Rio Voltaire
Summary: Just a few short stories about the Akatsuki. Some may have one or two OC's and others may be a bit OOC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This FanFic was started by Junko Takkun95, or whatever she's called now, and finished by myself.

~Rio

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Hunt**

Pein sat at the meeting room table, cleaning his gun.

"Ahem."

"What!?" yelled Pein slamming his gun on the table.

"Um, why did you call us here?"

"Ah yes, we are all going to stop looking for all our assigned demons and focus on the fox demon, Kyuubi."

"Why sir?"

"You _dare_ question me!?" Shouted Pein waving the rifle around.

"No sir. Forgive me."

"Now. Off with you fools!" he said settling down into his chair.  
The Akatsuki scattered at their leaders word to search for the fox demon.

"Why sir?" a female asks, coming out of the shadows.

"It reminds me of the hunt." Pein replies, eyes lost in memories.  
The blue haired female gave her leader a strange look before exiting the room.

"I knew there was something wrong with that man."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This FanFic was also started by Junko Takkun95, or whatever she is called now, and finished again by myself.  
Rio is I and Sky is Junko.  
There may be another chapter to this story thingy.

Yaoi and implied sex.

~Hope you like it, Rio

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**'Stuff'**

"Deidara!" yelled the red head standing in front of his room.  
The paper door slid open, revealing the long haired blonde in a dark blue yukata with white cherry blossoms on the bottom.

"Danna? What are you doing out here? It's really late, un." Asked the blonde, rubbing the back of his head.

"Guess what!" yelled the red head, shaking Deidara by his waist.

"N-nani?" (1)

"I got a new drawer of 'stuff'!"

"'S-stuff'? Y-you mean **that** stuff?" asked Deidara, a small light going off in his head.

Sasori smirked evilly before answering the blonde; "Yes **that** stuff!"  
The blonde couldn't hold back his blush when his Danna brought his face close to his own, smirking seductively.

"Come on, I'll show you _all_ the new stuff…"  
The red head dragged the blushing blonde into his room and locked the door.

Down the hall the two newest members of Akatsuki listened to the conversation with interest.  
"Aw damn it. You win Rio." The black haired one said, handing the red head a small amount of money.

"Don't you know it Sky." Rio said taking the money and depositing it into a pouch at her side.

"Let's go get another drawer of stuff for Hida-babe and 'Kuzu-kun." Sky smirked.

"Last one there pays." Rio said disappearing.

"Aw damn it." The raven haired girl sighed, disappearing as well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) W-what?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter by me (I'm so proud of myself ^_^)  
Rio is I and Sky is Junko.

~Hope you like it, Rio

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**'Stuff' chapter 2**

"You always beat me Rio, and I always have to pay!" exclaims a raven haired female. Rio just shrugs and continues looking around. Sky follows her.  
"I'll pay this time then, just stop complaining."  
Sky gives an exclamation of delight, "Thank you! Now maybe I can save up some money!"

Rio snorts in amusement, "Weirdo…"  
Sky giggles and skips away.  
"Oi! Get back here!" Rio calls before sighing.

"Hey! Lookie what I founded!" Sky's voice sounds.  
The red-head chick follows her voice and, turning into the isle, smiles delightedly.  
"Good girl." Rio says taking a cookie out from under her cloak. Sky snatches it away and start nibbling.

"Hello, may I help you?" someone says. Rio turns around and looks up at the assistant. He gives Sky a strange look.  
"Don't mind her." Rio says and the employee turns back to her before doing a double-take.  
"Aren't you a bit young to be here?" he asks, Rio sighs.  
"I do not want anything for myself, neither does she," Rio adds watching his eyes travel to Sky, who was still nibbling on the cookie.

"Anyway, we have these two friends who are together-" Rio starts.  
"You mean going to be?" Sky interrupts.  
"Shut up Sky. Anyway we would like to get them some stuff because they are too busy to get it themselves." Rio says and Sky nods happily.  
The employee gives us a suspicious look before asking, "What do you think they would like?"

Glad to get _some_ co-operation out of the guy Rio replies, "One is a masochist and the other one loses his temper easily. So I'm guessing rough and painful. Got any matches?"  
"Well besides this stuff that you've already found, we have one other section." He replies. He turns around and walks off. Rio follows, grabbing Sky by the collar.  
The employee turns another corner and Sky squeals in delight.

"Excellent." Rio says grinning creepily.


End file.
